The Hiiragi Sisters
by Seto Kaiba Is Boss
Summary: And occasionally, their big brother, Shun. A story in which Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and Rin are sisters.


**A/N:** So…in case you didn't read the end A/N in chapter 4 of my other story, The Sakaki Brothers, though I am posting this chapter for this story now, I probably won't be updating for quite some time, as I would like to at least see how Ruri looks before I attempt to write anymore.

Speaking of Ruri's appearance, I've seen a couple of posts on Tumblr where the three Yuzus that we have seen have had their hair and eye coloring compared to a part of the 1st opening where Yuya's silhouette was surrounded in different colored blocks. The only remaining colors (and thus Ruri's potential coloring) is Yellow for hair and Red/Pink for eyes, so she could be a pink or red-eyed blonde (Yuzu's pink hair is supposed to coincide with the block that I think looks more red then pink, but I could be wrong, and it's just pink). I'm curious to see what you all think of this, if you would like or dislike these colorings for her, or if you have any other thoughts about how she is (design, personality, etc.)

…

Enjoy?

* * *

 **The Hiiragi Sisters**

 **Chapter 1: A Conversation**

Serena sat at her desk next to the window and watched her classmates walk out of the classroom. The last class of the day had just ended and students of all years were filing out of their respective classrooms to attend clubs, go home, or do whatever else they had planned for the day. She sighed and looked back at the front of the classroom, her chin lying on her clutched hands, and elbows propped on top of her desk.

"Serena?"

She looked over to the door, having heard the familiar voice of her sister, Yuzu. Her gaze landed upon the familiar faces of her three identical sisters. They were huddled up in the doorway, looking at her. They seemed worried.

She looked back at the clock that hung on the wall above the dry erase board. She had been sitting here for thirty minutes already, and she was supposed to walk home today with her siblings. No wonder they were worried. Usually, Serena would head straight to their meeting place so they could all walk home together.

She sighed and looked back over to her sisters. They walked inside the room single file; in the front was Yuzu, Ruri was second, and Rin brought up the rear. The three girls huddled around Serena's desk. "Is something the matter," Ruri asked, looking concerned.

Rin spoke up next. "If there's something wrong, you know you can always come to us about it."

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that there's something on my mind, is all." She took her arms off her desk and sat up straight in her seat as she looked up at her sisters.

"Well…?" Yuzu urged.

"I overheard Yuri refer to Yuya as his younger brother. Even though they're the same as us—they have the same age and birthday. How can any one of them be older or younger?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Yuzu laughed lightly.

Serena gained a slight look of irritation at being laughed at for her naïveté. "Well, I just don't understand it! How can there be older and younger siblings when they're all the same age?"

"It's really simple." Rin answered, giggling.

"Listen, all you do is take into consideration their relationships, personalities, and maturity levels." Ruri replied.

Serena looked at her in confusion, "What do those things have to do with it?"

Yuzu grabbed a seat from a nearby desk and sat down at the corner of Serena's. "Just think about it. Yuya is the youngest because he's a bit more childish and he can be…a bit erratic when it comes to his emotions."

"Yugo can be hot-headed, impulsive, and doesn't always take other people's feelings into consideration, but he's more confident than Yuya and is super protective of him too, which makes him older." Rin added.

Ruri leaned down and propped her elbows up on Serena's desk. "Neither Yuto nor Yuri let things that'll get to Yugo and Yuya get to them—they won't react in extremes. Yuto let's things go easily and doesn't hold grudges, he's kind and protective of the people he cares for, and he never starts fights. Yuri is…Yuri." She finishes with a weak grin.

"But, you know," Yuzu adds after a minute, "Yuya told me once that their mother won't let anyone know in what order they were born because she doesn't want them to hold their age over one another."

"Hmmm…" Rin rests her cheek in her hand and uses the other to hold her elbow as she turns from the desk to lean against the wall next to it, "I wonder…how would them knowing definitively who was older affect how they are now? I mean, what if Yuri was the oldest and he knew it?"

Serena looked at her sisters, and with a straight look on her face, deadpanned, "He would consider himself superior to the others and demand they do as he says. Any and all opposition would be dealt with swiftly, mercilessly, and effortlessly. Indeed, the world is a much better place without the Sakaki's knowing of who is truly the oldest."

The other three girls looked at their sister, dumbfounded, as Yuzu let out a weak, "R-right…"

"What are you four doing?" The sisters jumped at the sound of the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Simultaneously, their heads whipped towards the classroom entrance. Shun was standing in the doorway with his hand raised and clutching the door casing on his left.

"Big brother," Ruri exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"You were all taking too long; I've been waiting by the school gates for forty-five minutes already."

"Oops, sorry about that; looks like we all got caught up in our discussion." Rin propelled herself off the wall she'd been leaning against and went to stand next to their brother before turning back towards the other three in the room. "Why don't we all head home now? If we wait too long, it'll be late and Dad will worry."

The three girls all answered in the affirmative and the five siblings headed home.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter takes place on Thursday, not long after school has ended, and refers to Yuri's chapter (chapter 3) of The Sakaki Brothers. This story takes place in the same universe as that story and may reference occurrences from that story, but I don't intend on making it necessary to read that to understand this one. This chapter will probably be the only one to directly link with a chapter from The Sakaki Brothers.

So, this chapter was mostly just the girls explaining why I made Yuya the youngest, Yugo the next to youngest, and Yuri and Yuto the oldest in my other story. Yuya and the other boys, are actually quadruplets, as is the case with Yuzu and her sisters in this story.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Read and Review!


End file.
